Utakata Hanabi
by Mai Kobayashi
Summary: "Ao estar abaixo dos efêmeros fogos de artifício, ela pensou nele. E entendeu o porque de tudo." - Presente para Keiko Haruno Uchiha. -


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Nem a música, pertence à Supercell. Avisos no final.

...

"**Utakata Hanabi****"**

Ela passeava pela praia, à noite, com as sandálias pêndulas nas mãos. O céu estrelado e escuro brilhava com os fogos de artifício que eram lançados ao céu, em uma comemoração típica de verão. Ela sentia como às vezes a solidão a invadia, a decepção, e às vezes até mesmo o ódio. Mas o que mais a assolava era a própria tristeza.

As águas do mar encostavam-se a seus delicados pés desnudos, e ela sentia a brisa gostosa bater em seu rosto. Ela fechava os olhos na noite. Não enxergava nada, e não queria enxergar nada. Apenas sentir as lembranças boas chegarem com suavidade e ela poder imaginar tudo como era antes. Quando ela era feliz de verdade.

...

http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=aWWa6p4GFtg&feature=related (sem espaços, pessoal ^^)

**Afureru hito de nigiwau hachigatsu matsu no omatsuri  
**_A festa de final de agosto inundada com pessoas_

"**Yukata" wo kite "geta" mo haite  
**_Vestindo minha "yukata" e "geta"_

"**Karan koron" oto wo tateru  
**_Fazendo os barulhos de "Click Clack"_

**Fui ni agatta hanabi wo futari de miageta toki  
**_Quando os fogos de artifício de repente param, nós olhamos para cima_

**Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo sotto nusumi mita no  
**_E eu roubei um olhar do seu rosto extasiado_

**Kimi no koto kirai ni naretara ii noni**  
_Eu gostaria de poder odiar você_

**Kyou mitai na hi niha kitto  
**_Mas durante dias como o de hoje, eu certamente_

**Ata omoidashite shimau yo  
**_Lembrarei novamente dessas memórias._

_- Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! – Sasuke ouviu alguém o chamando. Ao virar-se para trás, deparou-se com uma Sakura correndo atrás de si, vestindo um bonito kimono vermelho e florido, e o cabelo preso em um coque por uma flor de Sakura. – Está indo para o festival de verão?_

_- Uhn. – grunhiu, em negação. Para qualquer pessoa, aquilo não poderia ser considerado uma resposta, mas para Sakura Haruno, era melhor que uma resposta cheia de palavras. Apesar de ele ter negado, ela continuou._

_- Bem, estive pensando... – ela entrelaçou seus braços atrás do corpo, abaixando a cabeça e corando – Como Naruto e Kakashi-sensei vão, eu pensei que... Que podíamos ir juntos ao festival, já que eles já estarão lá e... – ela não continuou, estava muito envergonhada para isso. O que ela estava pensando? Em convidar o ser que menos gostava de festas no mundo inteiro? Bem feito, não terminara, agora ia levar um chute._

_- Não estou a fim. Tenho mais coisas pra fazer do que ficar bobeando em festas por aí. Você devia fazer algo melhor, como treinar. – ele disse, virando as costas._

_- A-ah, desculpe-me, e-eu realmente não queria incomodá-lo. – ela virou-se, sentida, pronta para sair em disparada e enfiar a cabeça no buraco de terra mais próximo que encontrasse. – A-até mais, Sasuke-kun! Vou ver se eu... E-encontro o Naruto. – ela deu uma desculpa, e começou a caminhar rápido demais._

_- Sakura. – ele chamou-a, derrepente. – Mudei de idéia. Vamos lá. – ele caminhou até ela, e pegou-a pelo braço._

_- Mas porque, Sasuke-kun? – ela disse surpresa, e corada pelo ato brusco do garoto._

_- O que? – ele olhou-a, com os ônix penetrantes que eram seus olhos. Sakura estremeceu – Não posso mais ir às festas? – ele disse, com o olhar displicente._

_- N-não! Quer dizer, pode sim! – ela disse meio atrapalhada, andando ao lado do garoto._

_- Então vamos. – ele a puxa pela mão com a intenção de andarem mais rápido. – Estamos perdendo tempo. – corou ao tocar a mão da rosada. Sakura estava muito radiante para notar o rubor nas bochechas do moreno._

_Ao chegarem à festa, decidiram que não procurariam Naruto e Kakashi, pois já era muito tarde. Então, ainda de mãos dadas (o que nenhum dos dois percebeu, ou não quiseram falar nada), foram sentar no cais da praia, onde havia os cata-ventos, para ver melhor os fogos. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, olhando para o céu estrelado, onde logo soltariam os fogos de artifício._

_- Nee, Sasuke-kun, você gosta de fogos? – a rosada perguntou, animada, enquanto comia dangos, que foram cortesia de Sasuke, para a surpresa dela._

_- Não muito. – ele disse displicente – Não vejo graça em ficar observando coisas explodirem no céu._

_- Uhn, se você pensasse pelo meu lado, - ela começou, olhando para o céu – Acharia eles bonitos. E não são "coisas" explodindo no céu, pois você tem que enxergar a beleza deles. – ela sorriu, cerrando os olhos – Pra mim, são as cores. Elas se misturam tão lentamente e caem no céu que parece que o tempo fica parado. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta. – ela ri docemente, abrindo os olhos – São feitos exatamente para essa função, acho que é para as pessoas admirarem o quanto puderem. – ela ia falar mais algumas coisas, mas notou no rosto do garoto um sorriso de canto, enquanto ele apoiava os braços atrás do corpo, sustentando-o. – O que foi?_

_- Você. – ele disse, simplesmente._

_- Eu o que? – ela perguntou, corada._

_- É difícil ver você discordando de algo que eu falo. Eu gosto quando isso acontece. - Sakura observou-o fechar os olhos calmamente, e a feição dele tranqüilizar ao que vento bateu em seu rosto, e os cabelos negros dele balançarem. Ele estava tão sereno que Sakura não quis estragar o momento, então apenas corou e olhou para o céu novamente._

_- Não vai responder nada? – ele disse, abrindo os olhos, e franzindo o cenho levemente – É melhor aproveitar, não é sempre que eu faço elogios às pessoas. Ela sorriu. Ele era muito, muito fofinho._

_- Não queria te atrapalhar, por isso. – ela disse, seus olhos brilhavam – Mas obrigada né? – ela agradeceu, e arrancou um sorriso do rosto de Sasuke. Sakura sabia ser legal quando queria – Sasuke-kun, olhe! Vai começar! Os fogos!_

_- Uhn. – ele ainda olhava para o rosto animado de Sakura, e mais uma vez no dia, sorriu. Ela era gentil. Agora o jeito era aproveitar o show dos fogos, o que pra ele não tinha graça. Olhar para Sakura era mais interessante que isso. E nem ele sabia mais o que pensava. _

_Ficaram lá até a última queima de fogos, e Sasuke não reclamou de nada. E foi nesse dia que Sakura decidiu que de agora em diante, gostaria que, todos os anos de festival, ela olhasse os fogos com Sasuke._

_E Sasuke, bem, Sasuke passou a gostar de fogos depois desse dia._

_Mas somente se ele estivesse do lado dela._

_..._

**Konna kimochi shiranakya yokatta  
**_Eu queria nunca ter conhecido esses sentimentos_

**Mou nidoto aeru koto mo nai noni  
**_No entanto, mesmo que não possamos nos encontrar novamente,_

**Aitai aitainda  
**_Eu quero te ver, eu quero te ver muito_

**Ima demo omou kimi ga ita ano natsu no hi wo  
**_Mesmo agora, eu penso nos dias de verão, quando você estava aqui_

Porque ela tinha que se apaixonar por ele? Porque não podia ser uma garota normal que tinha apenas um colega de time bonito? Porque ele tinha que existir? Essa era uma boa pergunta. Ele só fazia as pessoas sofrerem. Ele não estava se importando com as pessoas que o amavam. Ele não se importava com nada. Nada.

Mas porque ela ainda queria vê-lo?

Sofrer mais, era o que ela queria. Sofrer mais. Talvez se ela apenas parasse de pensar nele, e se preocupasse mais com outros assuntos, ela salvaria sua alma do que estava passando agora, mas ela era fraca. Fraca e egoísta. E o pior era saber que eles talvez nunca mais se vissem. Claro, ver-se-iam em lutas, em encontros tensos, além de guerra de palavras duras e sentimentos à tona, mas nunca mais do jeito que se encontraram naquele dia.

E mesmo assim, ela ainda pensava nisso.

Ela caminhava ainda, em rumo às estrelas, ou pelo menos tentava. Pelo menos, com as estrelas, ela não se sentiria tão sozinha e triste.

Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, ela poderia estar com ele agora, caminhando com ele na praia, e ainda, juntamente com as estrelas.

Mas a vida dela era feita assim, de somente suposições e conceitos. Nada acontecia.

Ela resolveu imaginar, imaginar tudo de novo. Era o jeito de ser feliz. Porque imaginar para ela, era a melhor opção. Imaginar o que queria, o que desejava para si.

Já que ela não acreditava mais que sonhar resolveria algo.

...

**Sukoshi tsukarete futari michibata ni koshikaketara**

_Enquanto nós nos sentamos e descansamos na beira da estrada,  
_

**Tooku kikoeru "ohayashi" no ne**  
_Podíamos ouvir o som da banda do festival (Ohayashi) longe,_

**Hyu-ru-ri-ra nari hibiku**  
_soando Hyu-ru-ri-ra_

**Yozora ni saita ookina ookina "nishiki kamuro"  
**_Na noite o céu floresceu com um grande, grande "nishiki kamuro"_

**Mou sukoshi de natsu ga owaru  
**_E quando o verão terminou cedo,_

**Futto setsunaku naru  
**_De repente eu me senti triste_

**Sakasama no haato ga uchi agatteta  
**_Meu coração de cabeça pra baixo pulou pra cima_

"**Ahaha" tte warai atte  
**_À medida que ambos rimos "ahaha"_

**Suki da yo tte kisu wo shita  
**_ "Eu gosto de você" e então nos beijamos_

_Depois de muito correrem pelos arredores de um lugar desconhecido, o time sete já estava cansado. Para descansarem, fizeram um acampamento perto de um bosque, que ficava próximo a uma vila qualquer. Sentaram-se na estrada, fazendo um piquenique à noite, como o jantar. Sai desenhava, Naruto contava piadas, Kakashi ria, ora prestando atenção no loiro ora lendo seu livro. Sasuke apenas ouvia os comentários dos presentes, incluindo os dela. E ela tirava o maior proveito da situação, pois essa era sua vida perfeita._

_- Bem, agora vamos parar de rir, pessoal. Hoje nos separaremos. Sai irá por céu, entregará o pergaminho na vila, infiltrando-se, e logo voltando. Eu e Naruto apenas cuidamos para que nada dê errado. Vocês dois – olhou para Sasuke e Sakura – Cuidem do acampamento. Tem mais pergaminhos importantes a serem entregues que estão dentro das barracas. Vemos-nos mais tarde, até logo. – o Hatake desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça, enquanto Sai desenhava seu passar de tinta, montando-o, e voando até o céu._

_- Poxa! Porque eu não fico descansando! Acabei de comer, Kakashi-sensei! – o loirinho reclamou, desaparecendo em uma nuvem de fumaça também, mas não antes de piscar para o moreno, que revirou os olhos._

_Sozinhos, Sakura notou o rapaz sentar-se no fio da pequena estrada, que dava vista para a vila pequena, mas bonita. Era tempo de festival, como nos velhos tempos em Konoha. Ela sentou-se ao lado do moreno, mas ele não disse nada. Depois de alguns minutos, a queima de fogos começou a acontecer. A mesma mistura das cores bonitas, o mesmo sentimento de anos atrás e as mesmas lembranças guardadas com tanto carinho vieram à mente de Sakura naquele momento. Mas agora, além de tudo isso, eles ouviram o som do festival, a música agradável, o barulho das pessoas que passavam por lá._

_- Sakura. – Sasuke chamou-a, olhando para o céu._

_- Fale Sasuke-kun. - disse olhando-o gentilmente._

_- Nishiki Kamuro¹. – ele diz, apontando o brilho no céu, e ela sorriu._

_- Desde quando sabe de fogos? – ela perguntou sapeca. Ela sabia que ele ficaria irritado, e era fofo._

_- Desde aquele dia. – ele disse, simplesmente, olhando-a profundamente. Ela se surpreendeu._

_- D-desde aquele dia? – ela repetiu nervosamente, engolindo seco._

_- Desde aquele dia. – ele riu um pouco – Eu comecei a... Apreciar fogos. As cores, pra ser mais sincero. Principalmente a cor rosa. – dizendo isso, Sasuke acabou com o alto controle da rosada. Ela agora era uma pilha de nervos._

_- Mesmo? – ela disse. Não agüentaria muito tempo sem dizer bobagem. – Eu... Eu... Sasuke-kun, eu... Gosto de você né? Muito, você sabe, eu-... – ele não deixou terminar. Sorriu de canto e a beijou, segurando-lhe o queixo. Sakura retribuiu, nervosamente, mas com amor. O amor que ela sempre fez questão de demonstrar._

...

**Mou wasureyou kimi no koto zenbu  
**_Eu vou esquecer tudo de você_

**Konna ni mo kanashikute  
**_Pois isso ainda me deixa triste_

**Doushite deatte shimattan darou?  
**_Porque fomos nos encontrar?_

**Me wo tojireba  
**_Pois ao fechar meus olhos_

**Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de...  
**_Sinto você ao meu lado..._

O Amor que existiu, mas que não foi retribuído.

Porque era apenas a imaginação pregando-lhe uma peça. Fazendo-a sofrer.

Ela prometeu a si mesma que iria esquecer tudo. Mas ela não cumpriu, não conseguiu. Não era de uma hora pra outra que ela iria esquecê-lo de vez. É interessante como uma pessoa vai adiando e adiando as coisas, até chegar um ponto em que ela decide fazer essa coisa, mas não consegue, simplesmente por desistir no meio do caminho, acreditando que não vai conseguir.

Ela cerrou os olhos novamente, cansada, doída. Mas ela não queria parar de caminhar. Para ela, agora, o importante era provar que a dor física era maior que a emocional.

Mas para ela, agora as duas coisas doíam, e quem ganhava dessa vez era a dor emocional.

Sasuke arruinara sua vida, fê-la em pedaços. Em pequenos pedaços de tristeza. O que restava agora era lutar por cada dia do seu jeito. Se esforçar ao máximo e arranjar cada vez mais coisas pra fazer, para ocupar o tempo em que ela vivia pensando nele, porque doía demais. E ela estava cansada da dor.

Só que ela não poderia fugir dos sonhos quando dormia. Em seus sonhos, ela o encontrava, ela o sentia junto dela. E por mais egoísta que fosse seu pensamento, ela não se importava com mais ninguém. Nem Naruto, nem Kakashi, nem Sai, nem Ino. Só os dois. Quando fechava os olhos, a tortura começava.

**Amai toiki  
**_Com um suspiro doce__**  
**_

**Binetsu wo obiru watashi ha kimi ni koishita  
**_Eu febrilmente me apaixono por você__**  
**_**  
****Sono koe ni sono hitomi ni  
**_Aquela voz, aqueles olhos__  
_

**Kidukeba toki ha sugi satteku noni  
**_Mesmo quando eu percebi, o tempo já havia passado_  
**  
****Mada kimi no omokage wo sagashite  
**_Eu procuro ainda o seu rosto_

E então ela descobriu que o problema não era com ele, e sim, com ela. Não era ele que sonhava com ela, não era ele que via o rosto dela em tudo quanto era lugar, não era ele que sofria por ela e não era ele que a amava.

Era ela que era totalmente apaixonada por ele ainda. O tempo havia passado, ela amadurecido, ele mudado, mas o coração dela permanecera do mesmo jeito que estava quando ele a havia deixado.

Ela parara no tempo. Ela continuara procurando-o, querendo-o. E ele seguira em frente em seu caminho, seja lá qual fora o plano naquela cabeça insana que ele ganhara de brinde quando fora embora.

**Hitori kiri de miageru hanabi ni  
**_Os fogos de artifício que eu olho sozinha_**  
**

**Kokoro ga chikuri toshite  
**_Dei meu coração a uma dor aguda__**  
**_**  
****Mou sugu tsugi no kisetsu ga  
**_Logo, a próxima temporada__  
__**  
**_**Yatte kuru yo  
**_Será aqui__**  
**_

**Kimi to miteta utakata hanabi  
**_Os efêmeros fogos de artifício que olhei com você__**  
**_

**Ima demo omou ano natsu no hi wo...  
**_E mesmo, agora eu penso naquele dia de verão..._**  
**

Ela parou de pé, nó mesmo local do antigo encontro. Tudo estava igual, os cata-ventos, os mesmos efêmeros fogos coloridos, o mesmo cais, a mesma praia, o mesmo céu limpo e cheio de estelas. Mas não a mesma Sakura, não o mesmo coração e não as mesmas lágrimas de dor, que nem existiam na época, e que agora rolavam livremente pelo rosto dela.

Ela acabara chorando por ele, novamente, como sempre acontecia.

Estava tudo igual à antes naquele lugar, menos ela, a tristeza e o mais importante, a presença dele.

Não havia.

E era por isso que ela apenas observava os fogos e as estrelas, para lembrá-lo e compartilhar sua dor com elas.

...

**N/A: OI PIPOUS que leram essa fic o/**

_Tudo bom?_

_Bem, eu não tenho muito o que colocar aqui, mas o importante é vocês saberem que essa fic é um presente de aniversário atrasado para uma pessoa super especial para a humanidade que nasceu dia 17 de agosto, esse se tornou um dos meus dias preferidos do ano desde o ano passado. _

_Paula Polonini. _

_Como vocês sabem, é óbvio que ela não conhece nem metade da humanidade, e nem a humanidade conhece ela._

_Mas, se conhecesse, talvez, na minha imaginação, o mundo seria muito melhor. _

_Porque ela é um ser indescritível. Ela consegue animar a pessoa mais triste, ela consegue auxiliar a pessoa que mais precisa de ajuda no momento, ela consegue dar conselhos nos momentos mais críticos, ela consegue compartilhar toda a alegria dela com as pessoas ao seu redor, ela consegue ser melhor amiga do mundo, ela consegue ser a garota que vai ser sua melhor amiga, mesmo que você não saiba disso no começo. Ela consegue ser uma pessoa não perfeita, mas sim, incomparavelmente única e maravilhosa._

_Yes, She Can. She can Love the world. And the world can love her. __Because she is nice._

_E se você não sabe quem é Paula Polonini, faça questão de conhecer. Sua vida dará uma volta de 180° pra melhor._

_YESU, MOON É KAKKOI NEE! O/_

_Mas o ponto é, Moon, continue a mesma pessoa que eu conheci há um tempo, a pessoa pela qual eu aprendi a admirar, a pessoa que eu aprendi a adorar (o que não foi difícil), a aceitar, a entender, a valorizar, e o mais importante, a amar._

_Porque é impossível as pessoas não te amarem._

_Amo-te, chinchila. É minha Jones Okamoto preferida._

_Com carinho, Julia. _

_Ah, Moon, desculpa pelo presente ruim x.x Nem pra tu nem pra Nina, e provavelmente nem pra Caah, e nem pra ninguém, meus presentes ficam muito bons x.x Desculpa, mas eu espero que tu goste ^^" _

_**OBS.¹: "Nishiki Kamuro" é uma espécie de fogo de artifício. É um fogo que quando lançado no céu, não desaparece rapidamente, ele vai caindo lentamente, como um cometa.**_

_**OBS.²: Pessoal que acompanha Ai No Uta, esperem mais um pouco, o capítulo tá quase terminado, só falta as cenas das músicas traduzidas e as respostas das reviews *o* Eu posto antes de acabar o mês *o***_

_****__**OBS.³: A tradução dessa música (Utakata Hanabi, por Supercell, o novo ending de Naruto, ou opening, se não me engano x.x) foi feita do nihongo pro inglês por uma pessoa que eu não conheço, então, eu traduzi do inglês para o português, então, é muito incerto. Mas eu fiz o meu melhor, já que não tem essa música ainda traduzida pro português, e a interpretação dessa música, tem várias.**_  


_**Mai Kobayashi (Juh-chan) Deshita!**_

_**Ja ne o/**_

_**Ai Ravu yu 3**_


End file.
